A Lovers Heart Will Never Fail
by katinka01
Summary: This is ZUTARA. Katara and Sokka are beeing captured when they're kids and sold as slaves. they are meant as presents to zuko's father. Zuko has no friends of age and Katara is scared and doesn't speak to anyone but Sokka. untill they meet. find out insid
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Here's the first chapter of "A lovers heart will never fail". Just some background information: Katara and Sokka don't live on the north pole, but on an island with the rest of the village. They are calm and peaceful people not a part of the world outside the island, they do everything by themselves.

And nobody can bend, its "modern". Think about it as when the 'civilization' went to capture African slaves. The watertribe people are equal to the slaves and the air, fire and earth people are the ones who capture them. Simple. Well enough talking enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

The four year old Katara was sitting in front of her mother Kya so she could comb her hear. While she was doing this, her mother was singing a song about the sea, it always made Katara smile. She loved when she was alone with her mother. Her two year older brother Sokka and her dad had left an hour ago to work on the field a few yards away from the village. Katara new that place on the island well, al men worked there the whole morning and in the afternoon al women came to bring lunch. After lunch she always played hide and seek with her brother and some other kids. Everyone then tried to hide in the trees or behind the bushes around the field. Since Sokka was the eldest kid he always was the seeker, he already new every single hiding place as they had been playing this game for 2 years now.

Katara sat there enjoying her mothers voice as they suddenly heard a loud bang. Her mother braided Katara's hair quickly and went to look outside. Katara grabbed her mother with her tiny hands, and with her scary little eyes she carefully peeked outside. The rest of the women in the village did the same, everybody came out to find out what the noise meant. Suddenly they heard it again now closer than last time. All of sudden a whole group of soldiers came out of nowhere and began shooting with guns in the air. Everybody ran out there huts screaming and clenching there kids close to them. Kya did the same while she was running towards the woods. A gunshot was heard once again, but this time it wasn't meant for the sky but Kya's back. The women fell down and dropped Katara who rolled under a bush watching her mother suffering in pain. Kya looked at her daughter who was to afraid to move. She saw guards coming in the corner of her eye and yelled "Katara go warn your father and Sokka and all the rest of the men. Run my dear, run as fast as you can. RUN!" she then got shut once again and the loud bang just beside Katara had frightened the little girl so badly that she ran of in tears n search of her father and brother.

After a long run without stopping once, she saw the men working a few yards away from her. She started yelling as soon as she had seen her father and brother. "DAD! SOKKA! DAAAAD!" Hakoda heard his daughter from a distance and then noticed his little girl running towards him like her life depended on it. Little did he know his thoughts were awfully true. He dropped everything and started running towards the girl causing everybody to look at him and come along. When he reached his daughter, she collapsed into his arms crying. While Hakoda was trying to comfort his little sweetheart, everybody gathered around them wondering what had happened. As Katara was calming down a bit, Sokka suddenly noticed smoke above the trees. "dad, what's that?" he asked while pointing to the smoke. "I do know son. Oh my gosh, the village!" he turned to his daughter "Katara what happened! Tell us!" Katara started to tell everything whit snottering sounds "… they killed mommy daddy! I saw her, she fell down and dropped me. I couldn't help her because she told me to come to you." The little girl started crying again. "I'm sorry daddy". She said while hiding her face in her fathers chest. " It's ok sweetie, it's not your fault". Hakoda said while hugging his daughter tightly.

Meanwhile rumours had started to break out between the men: "who's in our village?" "who are those bastards who killed the chiefs wife?" "And what about our own children and wives?!" … " chief Hakoda what should we do?" one man called. Hakoda stood up lifting Katara on his arm and in his other hand his long pitchfork "take everything that can serve as a weapon and follow me!" "YEAH!!" all men screamed and ran of to the woods and the field to gather everything that could serve them. A few minutes later they were spying into their village from behind the trees.

"Sokka," Hakoda whispered, "you take your sister and look in the village if you can save anyone. Get them out of the village and into the woods and make sure you don't get caught yourself son!". He placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder and leaned in to him "what ever happens, take care of your baby sister and don't lose her out of your sight" he gave him his self-made knife, "warrior". "I wont fail you dad!" the six year old warrior said. Hakoda hugged his two kids before he let them go. He watched them until the trees made it impossible and then he wandered off with his troops to attack the destroyers of their village. Hakoda couldn't know that the feelings he had when he had released his children, meant that this was the last time he would ever see them like this again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this was the chapter. Hope you liked it, let me know in your Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chap. I know Sokka is young but he'll have advantage of it. A little kid can stay hidden and no one can see him if he's hidden wel.

Enjoy!!

And I don't own anything by the way!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

"Chief, no offence, but Sokka is 6. Isn't he to young for…" "Batto," Hakoda interrupted his friend, "look around you and look to the village. I can't let my children come along with us to fight. They are young and small, if they are careful no one will see them. I only hope they can get away. And hopefully they can take some others with them. and you know Sokka, if I had given him nothing to do, he would have stayed with us." Everybody thought about what Hakoda said and looked at their once peaceful village. Smoke everywhere, men who where shouting and ruining the huts. "everybody knows what to do? Bato you and your men get as many people as you can away from the village. The rest of us will attack." Everybody nodded and got in position. Hakoda looked to the men who were ready to attack and then to the village… "CHAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that sound all the men started screaming and ran into the village to defend what was theirs.

::at the Same time::

"Sokka come on this way!" Katara whispered. "Katara wait, where are you going? I'm in charge here remember? And I had to take care of you not the other way around." Sokka grabbed his little sister to stop her. He turned her towards him and took her by her hands. "Where are you heading to?" Katara looked up to her brother en spoke. "Remember where we always went when we had been naughty?" Sokka started smiling and he knew what his little sister meant. "You're right, I have an idea. Come on this way to the village, but stay low that way they wont see us." He grabbed Katara's hand and they both ran towards their village hidden in the bushes.

::back at the village::

"Sokka look, everybody is fighting." The two kids looked from behind a hut. Sokka overlooked the situation quickly. In front of some huts there where women and kids bounded some of them lay in front of the doorway. "Katara I have an idea, this is our chance to free some people. Follow me." And with those words he climbed trough the window of the hut in front of them, he could just get trough it. He lifted Katara inside and they went to the other window to climb into the next hut, but this time Sokka made sure his little sister was save inside first.

In front of this hut, there was lying a tied up woman and a little boy of katara's age. "Stay hidden." Sokka said to his sister and he went towards the woman to free her.

The woman was happy to see Sokka as she felt how he cut of the ropes. "Leena, run into the woods and go to the cave's." Sokka whispered. "What cave?" "I know mommy, Sokka means our secret cave where we hide from our parents." The little boy jumped in.

"That's the cave. Now go, I'll send some more people, now run they wont notice now they're fighting." Leena looked scared an didn't know what to do. "Sokka I can't leave you here all by yourself." At that moment Katara showed up. "Sokka isn't alone, I'm here with him." "See I'm not alone and besides you're to big to climb trough the windows. Go and wait for some others and don't come out before dark."

Leena and her son sneaked between the hut's and into the woods.

"And I told you to stay hidden, come on." Sokka took his little sis and they continued their way. Hoping they would be able to free some more people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here you go chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit trouble with writers block. Hope you like it, let me now in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter finally up. Thanks for the reviews. And for Crazichi123: no I haven't seen that movie. What's it about? Maybe I'll rent him or something. I like movies so you made my curious.

But first everybody: enjoy the story.

"Sokka look!"

The boy turned around after he saw another women with her two kids running safely into the woods. He followed the direction where his sister was pointing at and he saw what was going on. They saw their Gran gran tied up, but apart from that they could see from her face that she was in terrible pain.

Katara pulled her brother's sleeve. "Sokka we've got to help Gran gran first. Please!"

Sokka looked at his grandmother, there were so many others to be rescued and who were more easy to reach. "Katara Gran gran is lying across this hut. We can't easily reach her. We might even get caught!"

Katara's tears started to form in her eyes. "Sokka please, we must save Gran gran! We've lost mommy already. Please big brother please, I don't wanna lose Gran gran too."

Sokka clinched his knife tight and overlooked the situation. "Come on sis, I've got an idea." He pushed Katara trough the next window and they went trough the bushes to the other side where their Gran gran was. It took a while to get to the other side, but they got there.

"Hide!" Katara did as she was told and waited for further instructions. She looked at her brother who was examining the area. This part looked a little harder. The men where fighting closer to these huts then at the other side. But still Sokka wanted to try it like they did over there. Climb trough the windows. He gestured his sister to follow him.

"There are three huts before we can reach Gran gran." He whispered to Katara. "We'll climb trough the windows, be very quiet!" and off they where cutting lose two more kids who laid tied up inside a hut. The other ones who lay in front of the doors they couldn't reach. They felt pain because hey had to leave them behind. Why couldn't they save everybody? Why were those men killing their family? Why? They didn't know the answer to these questions, but of one thing they were absolutely sure. They had to save as many people as they could!

They had finally reached the hut where their Gran gran was lying in front of. Sokka gestured Katara to stay back and he silently went towards his grandmother. As he came by the entrance, he realized that, if he wanted to cut off the ropes, he had to crawl outside because she was lying a bit further away than all the others.

Sokka looked at his Gran gran, turned around to Katara, took a deep breath and lowered down onto his belly to crawl to his Gran gran.

Only his feet where still inside when he was close enough to cut trough the ropes. "Gran gran it's me. I'll cut you lose and after that you have to run trough the woods to the caves as fast as you can. There will be others. "Sokka my boy I can't leave you alone and where is your sister?" "She's inside Gran gran and you have to go. Katara and I have to free other people from dad. You're lose please go now!"

Kana crawled fast but carefully to the side of the hut and ran off after she had taken a look trough the window at her brave grandchildren of whom she was now very proud.

She didn't know why but she felt like she would never see them again. She could only wish to be wrong.

Sokka now stood next to his sister who was holding him tight. Suddenly they heard the sound of victory outside, but when they peeked out they saw it wasn't their tribe. They saw men running off into the forest as fast as they could. Some got caught and chained up, there where not much who where able to escape.

"Daddy!" Katara suddenly yelled. Sokka placed his hand quickly over her mouth, but too late. He saw a man turning around and who was now staring right at them.

For a while Sokka and Katara stood there unable to move, but as the man came towards them with big steps Sokka pushed his little sister trough the window. "RUN!" He yelled at her while he was climbing after her.

Little Katara ran into the woods as fast as she possibly could. Suddenly she was being lift up by a pair of arms. She wanted to start screaming for Sokka but when she looked up she saw he was already with her. A little further Sokka placed his little sis down, grabbed her hand and started running again.

"Hold on tight and whatever happens do not let go! We'll lead them away from the caves."

Sokka and Katara ran for the opposite direction, leading the men who where chasing them away from their people. Sokka knew the forest as no one else could. This was his territory and he knew all hiding places.

Sokka looked back and saw that the men where out of sight. He helped his little sister to climb in a tree and they hid between the leaves and branches.

Sokka held Katara tight. It looked like he would never ever let her go. "Don't worry we'll get rid off them. And whatever happens I will not leave you! I'll protect you no matter what. We'll stick together little sis, always!"

At that point the men gathered around beneath the tree looking in all direction in search of the kids.

Katara and Sokka kept very quiet and held on to each other tight.

Do you guys like it? I tried to make it a little stirring.

Please tell me your thoughts. See ya.


End file.
